Tall Tales (oneshots)
by Damn-The-Jam
Summary: A collection of oneshots. The most prominent pairing will be Dean and Cas, though a few others from Supernatural may be used. I will try to update this regularly.
1. Late Night Drive

Moving with some haste, the impala twisted down narrow lanes, tyres screeching against the damaged tarmac. The view to the left-hand side was simply breath-taking; Ullswater was one of the largest lakes in the District, and one of the most beautiful. Or at least Dean thought so. He had seen many photos of it on the internet, but never before had he seen it with his own eyes. And it was good timing, too, because Cas was there beside him to share the moment.

The angel seemed uncomfortable riding shotgun alone with Dean. Especially since the car was travelling at a blistering pace with a tired driver – it was three in the morning after all. But Dean had said that there was a monster (a wendigo) in need of ganking, and since Sam was pretty much passed out on the floor, Cas was his only backup. He said that it had recently killed and that it was urgent to track it down. Though Castiel didn't believe it. He wanted to, but he felt that there was a deeper reason for Dean dragging him out at such early hours. He feared it was for a telling off. Cas hadn't exactly been faithful of late.

Pulling into a nearby layby, Dean steered his car swiftly but carefully near the edge of the layby to park. The headlights illuminated the fence that guarded the edge. Stones crunched beneath the tyres as the impala jerked to a halt.

"Dean? Wh-Why have we stopped?" Stuttered Cas, anxious to find out. As a reply, Dean smiled at him and yanked the gear-stick into park. He put a stop to the engine with a simple twist of a key and allowed silence to dawn on them both.

After an excruciating minute for Castiel, Dean finally spoke.

"It's a nice view," was all Dean said. Cas didn't say a word as he looked out of the windscreen, taking in the scene that was laid out before him. Dean was right. It was nice.

"Plus, we need to talk," Dean added, which caused Castiel to snap his head around in panic.

Cas stared at Dean, doe-eyed and fearful of what he might say. As a reaction, Dean laughed and reached a hand out towards Cas, patting his back reassuringly. Castiel felt the touch and shied away from it, still scared of what Dean was about to say. Realising that the angel felt uncomfortable, Dean placed the hand back on his lap and soothingly spoke to him.

"Cas, look. Don't go thinking I'm a fool or anything…" His tone had changed – his voice seemed strained. Cas could tell that this wasn't going to be a telling off. Not anymore. This was something much more than that. Dean had something to say… something to announce so it seemed.

"But I brought you here for a reason. Perhaps you could call it selfish – many would – but it's good enough for me."

'No', thought Cas. 'No, this isn't Dean.'

Another silence filtered through the impala, exaggerating the nervous breathing pattern of the two men.

"I need you, Cas." Dean finally said through a cracked voice. It was only four words, but they had a profound affect on Castiel. Cas said nothing in reply. He was too busy analysing the words and trying to figure out Dean's real intention. Though it didn't take long to work out.

A moist, smooth kiss was enough to say everything that had gone unsaid until that point. As soon as Dean leaned over and made that subtle contact, Cas knew. He knew that Dean had brought him here to spend time with him. Not to tell him off. Not to yell at him. It was a welcome surprise, and Cas felt his muscles relax in relief.

When Dean leaned back into his seat, he glanced over to Cas. He was silent and still, but a slight smile had graced his features. That was enough for Dean. Again he leaned over to Cas' side of the impala, and again he kissed him. Though this time it was for longer, and Cas went with it more. He had guessed it would happen when Dean had moved for the second time. They parted lips to breathe and then quickly resumed the kiss. Though this time it was Cas who made the first move. He sealed his lips against Dean's, bringing his hand up to stroke his chiselled features, his fingers tracing his sharp jawline.

Dean broke it off, smiling as he fell back into his seat. Cas followed him with his azure eyes, unknowingly glancing at his lips.

"I've been dying to do that, ya'know." Dean whispered, his eyes catching Castiel's stare. "See, that's why I brought you out here. I wanted you to know that I need you. I always have and I always will."

Castiel was unsure of how to react. Part of him wanted to plant another snog upon his lips, but another yearned to simply talk while gazing at the view. He opted for his first choice, and found himself shimmying closer to Dean, right hand falling onto his thigh. Dean groaned at the back of his throat, surprised by Cas's advances. Though his body agreed to them. Dean felt his hand glide over Cas' side, going beneath the clothes and touching his skin. It felt cold. He raised his other hand to Castiel's face, guiding his fingers downwards to feel his neck. It wasn't as cold as his side.

At the touches, Cas felt his body squirm. Dean's hands were cold and unknown to him. Never had anyone placed their hands in such places, and though it should have felt very wrong to the angel, it only felt right. He couldn't help himself. Not anymore. Squeezing Dean's thigh, Cas entwined his lips against his, kissing him with more passion. Dean's arm cloaked across Cas' back, almost hugging him. They both felt each other for the first time. They both went with it, relishing the time they had alone.

"Cas," Dean uttered beneath his breath, going in for yet another taste of Cas' lips. "Cas, I-" he stopped as he felt Cas' hand creep onto his stomach, lifting up his clothes, touching his bare skin. "I _need_ you." Emphasis was placed clearly on the 'need' and Cas knew exactly what he meant. It was those three words. 'I love you'. Only Dean didn't need to use those overrated letters to say what he wanted to say. Cas knew; he understood. Because needing is practically the same as loving, only more down-to-earth. Both illustrated a strong desire for something (or someone in this case). Only it held more significance to Castiel.

"I know," Was Castiel's reply, and at this they both smiled and embraced each other more openly; this time their movements were more rapid. Dean stripped off his green jacket, discarding it to the backseat of the impala. He then helped Cas out of his trenchcoat, pulling it off of him as if it were on fire. They were both breathing heavily, exhilarated by each other.

Lips still connected, Dean pushed Cas down onto the leather seat of the impala. Castiel felt half of Dean's weight on him now, though Dean was careful not to fully lean on the angel. He didn't want to overwhelm him. So he took a good portion of his own weight into his arms, which were either side of Cas.

Wriggling beneath him, Cas almost bit into Dean's neck, feeling his hands touch his hips through the denim. Without much thought, Cas grabbed for the waist of Dean's trousers to remove them, but a belt stopped him. Exhaling lightly, Castiel reached to undo the belt. He found the buckle and un-looped the leather. He then pinched the buckle between his index and his thumb and pushed it down, freeing the little rod of metal that kept the belt in place.

Feeling the belt loosen at his waist, Dean looked down. It was then he realised what Cas was doing, and instead of resisting it he consented to it, tracing his own lips against Cas' neck. Cas moaned a little at the contact, and pulled the belt clean away from the jeans. He tossed it into the back seat, along with Dean's jacket and his trenchcoat.

Dean was still kissing Cas' neck, his shoulder muscles prominent from the strain of his own weight. Castiel unbuttoned his jeans. Down went the flyer and Cas began to push the trousers down Dean's body. Past his knees was as far as he could go without Dean's help. Though to assist, Dean lowered himself softly onto Cas, placing his weight onto his knees and shins at the side of Cas' hips, almost crouching. He sat up as far as the car roof would allow him, and then finished the job that the angel had started.

Eager to further unclothe Dean, Castiel firmly placed his hands at both of Dean's hips. He ran his hands upwards beneath his T-shirt. Then grasping the thin material, Cas bunched it up and signalled to Dean for it to come off. Agreeing, Dean wriggled his body out of the shirt and then lowered onto Cas again, this time with his bare chest. Dean smiled briefly as Cas's lips and tongue made a cold contact with his collarbone. Castiel groaned at the back of his throat, further kissing Dean's collar. The contact was getting intensely intimate yet they both felt that it was right. They didn't attempt to slow down – the two managed to keep good pace with one another.

"Cas," Dean breathed, rolling his head back. "Cas, take off your shirt," Almost at once the angel responded, tugging the material from his back with haste. Dean upturned the corner of his lips in a semi-smile, then ran his hand down the bare skin. He followed the side of his stomach down to Cas' hips, and placed his palm firmly at his side. It felt warm to the touch… no longer cold.

"I need you too, Dean," Cas said suddenly, catching Dean unaware. He froze but for a moment, until Castiel wriggled free from beneath Dean and balanced himself to the side of the front seat. Before Dean could even react, Cas shoved him flat on his back and scrambled on top of him, knees straddled either side. They both smiled.

"We're pretty needy…" Commented Dean, trailing off to find Cas' lips with his own. With his weight no longer placed on his arms Dean could move his limbs with more ease. He wasted no time in running his fingers down Cas' spine, causing the angel to moan slightly at the touch. He then noticed how Cas - also wearing a belt - was still clad in trousers. He wasted no time in fixing that.

An hour later, both men were worn out but obviously contented. It had taken a lot of thought and panic for Dean to bring Cas out here. But he was glad. The paranoid and doubtful thoughts had been worth it in the end. Now Castiel knew just how much Dean needed him. And that's all he really wanted. Everything else had been a bonus; a cherry on the top if you will.

"It's a nice view," Castiel commented, staring out beyond the windscreen. Only the headlights and the moon illuminated the scene, but it was enough to make out the rough view. Even if details were lost to the darkness, it was obvious that it was beautiful. Dean (who had recognised his own words from Cas' lips) gave a small laugh and then tightened his arm around the angel who was lying at his side. A comforting silence followed, and the two lay together in the front seat of the impala, looking out across the lake.

It was probably too soon to say perfect. Though needless to say that's how, to this day, they both describe that night.


	2. Beg For Peace

**"Cas, buddy; hear me out,"**

The chilling water pounded at the rocks viciously, drowning out the broken voice of a man who was so desperately alone.

**"I never meant to break you."**

He continued, not caring if no one was there to hear him. Though Castiel could hear his prayers on most occasions, somehow Dean doubted that he could hear this verse of his. Cas was too far-gone. Dean had pushed him too much, and as a consequence his angel had broken into a thousand unique pieces.

**"I just wanted you to be at my side. Like you always have been. Is that too much to ask of you, man? Am I selfish for wanting that so bad?"**

He rubbed his palm across his face, blinking heavily and swallowing hard. 'Oh, what a mess', he thought. And the thought was no lie. Dean had really screwed up this time.

**"Just… Cas… I don't like being alone,"**

Breath caught in his throat.

**"I-It feels so empty."**

Tears stung at his eyes, battling their way onto his features. He tried so hard to fight them, but sure enough a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the rough skin of his hands. He felt pathetic – useless even – for crying. It wasn't manly. It was stupid. Pointless. Yet still he cried.

**"I'm so alone, Cas."**

He bit his lip, fighting away the salt tears. Then he looked to the heavens, green eyes wide and fresh, begging for peace.

**"I owe you so much."**

Nothing but the cascading water moved. The world seemed to slow down as Dean shifted his weight closer to the edge. He could feel the spray at his feet, at his bare arms. Though it was cold, something about it felt right. Natural.

**"Forgive me, Cas. Please."**

And those were his final words on the matter. He inhaled deeply, still looking to the sky.

So this was Dean. Looking for forgiveness. Begging for peace.


End file.
